


Revitalization

by Vocaloided



Series: Revitalization [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Temporary Character Death, all of the vocaloids, huge fic, literally all of them - Freeform, sci fi, we got gays and lesbians and nonbinary pairings up in this bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocaloided/pseuds/Vocaloided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vocaloids live a lavish life in the lap of luxury, perfectly complacent in their seeming indestructibility. However, a day comes where everything in their world is turned over onto its head, and they must come together in a way that they have never before in order to save their very race. Multiple ships, all vocaloid characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revitalization

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: I began writing this with a Great Gatsby-esque deconstruction of the flashiness usually described in Vocaloid fics. I want this fic to be darker than the vast majority of Vocaloid fics. There will be a lot of sex, of all sexuality types, and lots and lots of pairings. I tried to characterize some of them in a slightly different way than usual. I intend on every single vocaloid, Japanese, Spanish, English, Chinese, Korean, etc, making an appearance in this fic. It’s gonna be a big project.  
> THIS CHAPTERS CHARACTERS: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Len and Rin Kagamine, KAITO, MEIKO  
> Pairings: Miku/Luka, Kaito/Meiko, referenced Len/Rin , referenced Len/Other (more pairings will be added as more pairing unfold)  
> KAIMEI SMUT WARNING

She flicked her satin-smooth thumb over the top of the lighter.  
Sparks jumped out at the motion, gold and blue, tiny and glitter-esque in appearance. “Pretty,” she mused quietly, the word leaving her mouth as a simple two note song. She couldn’t help but sing, it was all she existed for.  
She drew one leg up and continued to flick the lighter while using her free hand to grasp the half-full packet of cigarettes lying on her bare stomach. The sky above her was a pure, cloudless blue, and the sun basked everything in its ravenous heat, warming concrete and tarmac to such temperatures that any soul foolish enough to try and walk barefoot across the ground would leave the experience with blistered feet. Sunburns had been an epidemic of the local populace all week.  
She had been sitting in the same place, a wicker sun-bathing chair by the gaping aquamarine pool, for four hours in nothing but her favorite blue and white striped bikini. She had yet to take a dip in the water. Her skin shone a perfect porcelain white, and she lay on a cushion of her own long teal hair.  
The lighter finally struck a flame at the expense of the pointed pink nail on her finger. She dropped the packet momentarily to peel off the offending piece of plastic and throw it in the pool before pinching a long white cigarette between her thumb and index finger. She brought the death stick to her wet mouth and gripped it between symmetrical teeth, and sucked in harshly as she coaxed the flame to catch the end. It lit in a smooth whisper.  
She took a long, deep drag. The flame sprinted up the stick as she kept the inhale steady for ten, twenty, thirty seconds. Her lungs would be aching if she had any. No, not aching, she mentally corrected herself as the fortieth second ticked past, she wouldn’t be able to do this if she had lungs. Sometimes, she thought with a lazy smirk, she gave the fleshiness of humanity more credit than it was due.  
The smoke tickled at her internal sensors, making an exhilarating tingling feeling against her chest. She could hear a very faint whirring as her oxygen-filtering power generators adjusted to keep up with the staggering air pollution. She doubted she was charging a single cell as her drag hit the minute mark. However, she wasn’t worried.  
Of course she wasn’t worried.  
Twenty seconds later, the flame had voraciously consumed the entire length of the pallid stick. She licked the end to savor the taste, a habit, and then pulled it free of her lips and pressed it against the milky whiteness of her stomach. A pain response triggered red lights in her eyes as the flame choked and died against her skin. She ignored them, blinking the flashing exclamation points into oblivion. After the sizzle had ceased its speech, she carelessly tossed the stub onto the ground. It skipped over gems and rolled over shimmering rocks wedged in the tile until it ceased its short journey next to a pile of no less than eleven others of its kind.  
Her perfect mouth pulled into a perfect smile as she rolled a fresh cigarette between her lithe fingers, circled a thumb around the steadily vanishing burn mark on her flat belly, and basked in the indestructibility of being Miku Hatsune.  
The muffled slap of bare feet trailed from the back door of the nearby mansion to the back of her chair. A wisp of cotton candy hair tickled at her nose as the owner of aforementioned feet leaned against the wicker, her stomach pushing against Miku’s back. Warm. Just like a human’s would be.  
Luka leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of Miku’s head, encircling her arms around the chair. Her teal-nailed fingers tickled at Miku’s sides.  
Miku tilted her teal head up to look at the younger vocaloid but older looking woman. Luka looked down softly at her through half lidded eyes. Miku suddenly felt the urge to draw her legs up, using her heels as leverage against the scratchy wicker, and press her lips against Luka’s welcoming looking mouth. Luka looked as though she, too, considered it for a moment, before slipping her gaze across the fresh cancer stick in Miku’s left hand and settling on the pile of butts coagulated next to a potted plant a few feet away.  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough of those for one afternoon?” Luka’s slender hand darted out, faster than a blink, and slipped the cig from Miku’s hand, to her own, and then into the right cup of her purple bathing suit. She stared sternly down at the older Vocaloid, who smirked and waved the pack in Luka’s face. The few remaining cigs rattled loudly against the sides tauntingly.  
“I’ve only got 5 left, I might as well finish them,” Miku declared, flipping open the top and pulling another one out using her lips. Luka gave her a disdainful look and leaned down to swipe it away, and Miku used the opportunity to slip her hand into Luka’s bathing suit and retrieve her 6th cigarette.  
Luka wasn’t pleased.  
She drew her lips into a tight line and then, unexpectedly, took both of Miku’s twin tails in one hand and began to tug. “L-lu—“ Miku stuttered as Crypton’s CV03 used her hair as reigns as she walked around to the feet-end of the chair, steadily yanking as she edged closer and closer to the pool.  
If she hadn’t turned off her pain receptors earlier when she had put out the cigarette on her stomach, her scalp would be aching. But, since Miku had, all she felt was the Luka’s insistent pull as she reached the edge of the concrete and, with a final tug, was sent flying into Luka’s arms and into the pool, cigarettes in hand.  
The water was cool on her overly warm skin. She swore she could hear it sizzling, no louder than a whisper, as the androids sank to the bottom of the pool. The depths were tiled rather than raw concrete, and felt smooth against the back of the arms Miku had wrapped around Luka’s waist as they sunk swiftly to the bottom. Luka grinned at her mischievously and stuck out her tongue as she pointed upwards.  
Above them, on top of the water, bobbed completely soaked cigarettes.  
Miku rolled her eyes and, in the curtain of teal and pink that their hair had formed around them, kissed the silly Vocaloid beneath her.  
They stayed there for a while, swapping increasingly passionate kisses beneath the water much longer than any human could, complacent in their power. 

“Well, it’s about damn time.”  
Len snorted at his mirror’s comment as she came up behind him. They sat on a balcony on the second floor of the Crypton mansion, the first of the five total. This one overlooked the pool, where, below, pink and teal mixed together beneath the blue water to create a deep purple blotch in the center. It had been there for a while, swaying in the lazy current and twitching as the two girls hidden by its curtain moved around.  
“I always did like them together the best, out of all of their pairings. Hell, even when Miku was dating me, I thought she should be with Luka,” Rin declared, flattening a palm against her chest to drive her point home. Len raised an eyebrow and sent a doubtful look to his sister.  
“Oh please, Rin, everybody knows Miku was one of your favorites,” he chided. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was serious: his mirror had, indeed, while she and Miku had been dating, talked at length about how great she thought Miku was and how great the sex was, but she had also remarked once or twice that she doubted it would last. Which, it didn’t, no longer than two simple months, before Len, once again, found the female version of himself in his bed.  
Their relationship was an odd one.  
Their fans sometimes enjoyed interpreting them as twin siblings; brother and sister, born at the same time, but Len wasn’t into incest and, though he supposed you could interpret it that way, that was not how he saw it. He preferred to go with what his company told him; he and Rin were mirror images, one soul copy-and-pasted in two different vessels. He supposed he was the copy, considering his voice was created by a manipulation of their voice provider. It didn’t bother him.  
It wasn’t difficult to believe they were mirrors; they really did have the same opinions on most things, slept in the same manor, had the same ideals, habits, and quirks.  
The first time they had admitted their lust and decided to do something about it, it didn’t feel wrong; it simply was, it happened, and it was great. So they continued to do it, pausing only when another Vocaloid captured their fancy and it would not sit right in their hearts to come to one another.  
Len was currently in one such fancy, his strongest ever, in fact. The way he felt for her was more intense than what he felt for Rin in their most passionate moments. It was shaky and unexpected, nerve-wracking at times, even, because he had never so maddeningly desired somebody who was not, essentially, himself in another body. His other trysts had echos of this sentiment, but Rin had always been the strongest, mostly because she knew exactly what he wanted because of their identically.  
However, the Vocaloid he lusted after had not yet shown any acknowledgement of his thinly veiled sentiment.  
Rin understood why Len hadn’t come to her in the past month. She could see it in her mirror’s behavior, even though he had yet to give her a name. She didn’t pry for answers or jostle him for companionship; at the moment, she, too, was developing a fancy.  
The past month had been the purest their relationship had been in a quite a while.  
“Thinking about someone?” Rin teased, poking her mirror’s shoulder. Len rolled his eyes and brought his crossed arms off of the balcony and up to his chest, sending her a disapproving look. “Mmm, I think soo,” she continued to chide, jabbing him lightly in the ribs. He grinned and slapped her hand away. “Yeah, I am. Can’t help it, y’know.” Rin waggled her eyebrows, and Len wiggled his back. They looked very silly, standing on the balcony, their foreheads contorting with hairy waves.  
“Are you ever going to tell me her name?”  
Len’s facial moments froze, eyebrows drawn high up on his head in an expression of surprise. Her? “How did you know she was a girl?” He asked haltingly, and Rin flashed a devious smile. “Call it mirror’s intuition,” she shrugged, folding her hands beneath her chin and winking, a pose she often used on her fans to earn cries of “cute.” “So, are you?” she questioned again. Her twinkling blue eyes were serious.  
“I…” Len paused, considering for a moment. He had originally thought Rin didn’t really care to know who the object of his affections was until he walked in with her around his arm, but, apparently, he had been incorrect in that assumption.  
“I will tell you her name. I promise,” Len declared, “but not yet.”  
Rin huffed in disappointment, puffing out her bottom lip and side-eyeing her reflection. “At least I have a promise, I guess,” she muttered while haphazardly (and noisily) pulling out an intricate metal chair from the nearby table, “I just don’t get why you’re being so weird about-“  
Just then, a soaked teal head broke the surface of the water. Almost instinctively, Len dropped down to his knees, effectively out of Miku and Luka’s sightline, and skittered over to where his reflection had artfully fallen out of her seat.  
They watched quietly as the two girls drug themselves out of the pool, giggling and making eyes at one another while adjusting their obviously tampered with swimsuits.  
“Do you want to do this physically?” Luka asked, pulling her purple strap back to her shoulder and letting it snap against her skin, “Or try something…new?”  
The two blondes looked at one another quizzically.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but new sounds…..” Miku replied, placing her hands on Luka’s hips and drawing her closer, “exciting.” Luka giggled, leaning down to sensually kiss the smaller Vocaloid, and then clasped a hand around one of her thin wrists and began to tug her inside.  
Len and Rin waited until they heard the door slide shut before hopping to their feet. “New?” they vocalized simultaneously. 

With a final thrust into the tight warmth, Kaito finally felt himself unwind. He cried out, digging his nails into the skin of the woman beneath him, squeezing her tightly against him, her breasts hot and soft against his naked chest. Even as he felt his own liquid warmth fill the space around him, he kept thrusting, angling up in a desperate race to not come alone.  
Meiko moaned along with him, legs wrapped in a firm vise around his waist. She had been moving alongside each thrust, pushing against him as he pushed into her, and the depth he was reaching made her see stars. She was close, too, but if they hadn’t been liked in the way they were, she would have had to finish herself off.  
But, thankfully, they were trying something “new.”  
She felt him pulsate inside of her, and she felt his ecstasy as though she were him himself. His orgasm washed through her, and coupled with his last thrusts, she screamed with pleasure and joined him in his gasping bliss. They felt two paradises at once, and then, when Kaito’s finally subsided, Meiko’s alone.  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and Meiko reciprocated with equal eagerness.  
They had left their android shells behind and were floating in a sort of cyber-space. Instead of meshing mechanical body with mechanical body, they were linking their very code; the very thing that defined them, that made their minds, personalities, memories, all. The similarity between their lines of code meshed together like a well-worn puzzle, creating a pleasure that physical sex offered and then some.  
They were the only two to have experienced a bliss like this thus far.  
After a moment, they broke apart, their gasps turning to normal breathing, and Kaito lay draped over her like a blanket. They sat there, Kaito occasionally placing a sweet kiss to her mouth while Meiko stroked his back with one hand, weaving their fingers together with the other.  
“I have something to say,” Meiko announced after a while, a coy smile pulling at her lips. Kaito raised up, a curious look on his face.  
“I would like to thank Iku Acme,” She started, and Kaito began to chuckle, pushing himself up to where he straddled over her as she continued, “for finally telling us how to do such an amazing thing.’ punctuating her sentence with a rauncy squeeze of his ass. In response, Kaito ran his fingertips up her stomach and over her breasts, giving them a final squeeze before leaning down a final time to kiss Meiko on the mouth. “I guess I would like to, too,” he said, and then pushed himself into a stand. “What is this place called again? You surely can have a lot of fun here,” he declared with a smirk. Meiko drew her legs up and outstretched her hand, which Kaito grasped to pull her to her feet.  
“Do you really think a voicebank made for the sole purpose of fucking would know something technical like that? If it were up to me, I would call it the Code Pool or something,” Meiko declared with a chortle. Kaito shrugged, and then looked around the area they stood in. It glowed a soft blue and random digits flew through the air like fish swimming through the ocean. The ground they stood and had previously made love on was covered in soft white pillows, though he suspected that they had appeared halfway through the ordeal for their comfort. He supposed that they could have wished up a bed, but such thoughts weren’t even remotely in the forefront of their minds when they found themselves here. They hadn’t been so urgent to have one another in a while.  
No clothes littered the ground around them, and that was for a good reason; the way to dress and undress in the Code Pool was to simply wish to be naked or clothed.  
Kaito took a lingering look at his long time lover’s body before she raised her hand and was clothed again. He followed suit, figuring he looked quite odd standing there with his dick out, as if he was waiting for a round two when Meiko was quite obviously done for the moment.  
“Good game today,” Meiko said with a wink, and Kaito couldn’t help but laugh at her crassness. It was something he had always loved about her. As she took his hand and declared in her blunt way that she “loved him, you know,” he thought back to the first time they had finally realized their feelings. They had come together in a crush of longing and spiraling emotions, ultimately making love that one night and then panicking afterwards. They had spent several one night stands with one another after that, but, for whatever reason, be it fear of ruining their friendship, or marring the eight years they had existing alongside one another by entertaining a failed relationship, they hadn’t committed to one another until only a year ago.  
“I love you too” he said, leaning down to kiss her, “I really, really do.”  
Meiko laughed at him. “You’re so cute, you huge idiot,” and then led him to the door she summoned with her thoughts back into the human world. 

 

Miku struggled to keep her arousal as Luka led her to stand in the center of the most intimidating room she had ever set foot in.  
No concert, with any amount of people, had given her the kind of nervousness this room had. When Luka released her reassuring grip on Miku’s hand, she curled her fingers into her palm and clutched it to her chest in a meek attempt to comfort herself.  
Five towering chairs formed a circle around Luka and she, all five humming dully. The sound seemed to carry the weight of a million trains as it beat against Miku’s eardrums, tugging her shoulders, eyelids, lungs, heart, even, down, down to the pit of her stomach. Something foreboding seemed to creep along with it, Miku thought, though Luka didn’t seem to notice at all as she marched up to two of the colossal things and began to mash buttons on their right armrests, her steps still just as swanky as alluring as they had been when she had led Miku to this room.  
Miku tentatively stepped over to stand behind Luka, watching as she played with the beasts. Luka, apparently, had done whatever she was doing previously, for her fingers danced across the switches and keys like a trained professional. After a few moments, Luka had melded her lips to Miku’s, and was leading her to sit in a chair. Miku pulled away, glancing at the chair suspiciously and then back to Luka. Luka slid her hands down Miku’s creamy back to cup her ass, giving it a squeeze before pushing her weight down onto Miku, forcing CV01 into a sitting position on the machine.  
Luka straddled her as she kissed her, trailing lingering sucks and bites down to Miku’s collarbone, which she knew the older Vocaloid loved. Miku wasn’t a quiet lover; she sung her lover songs of praises as they made work of her. Miku gasped and let out a soft moan of Luka’s name, taking a hand to Luka’s pink waves and pushing her head down into her meagerly covered chest.  
To her dismay, Luka pulled away with a giggle.  
Miku opened her mouth to protest,, but Luka firmly shoved her lips against hers. The action wasn’t really a kiss, but more of an obvious ploy to get Miku to shut it as Luka reached above her head and yanked down a helmet of some sort. Luka then slid slowly off Miku’s lap, allowing the teal-haired girl to feel a whisper of the warmth her bikini bottoms held against her thigh. The knowledge sent a shower of sparks through her, adding to the rising heat in her core.  
Luka pushed the helmet down onto Miku’s head and snapped shut a strap beneath her chin.  
“Oh yes, Luka, this is very sexy,” Miku monotonously droned, “Sitting in a chair with some weird ass helmet on my head has always been a sex dream.”  
Luka’s response was to walk to the chair across from Miku, swaying her hips as a show for the seated girl, and then strap her own respective helmet on her head. Miku quirked an eyebrow up at her, desperately wanting to know what was going on, but was met with nothing but a finger to the lips and a motion to shut her eyes.  
Miku sighed, but did as she was told, lolling her head back against the back of the chair.  
And then, the bottom of the world felt as though it fell from under her. Miku gasped, throwing her arms up in an attempt to grab onto some ledge to stop her fall. For some reason, despite the fact that her eyes were registering as open, she couldn’t see. There was no wind whipping against her face, and she couldn’t feel even a single strand of hair tousling about, as one would expect when they were, well, falling down a hole. Yet the dropping feeling persisted, and Miku opened her mouth to scream, to cry out to Luka that something was surely going wrong, but her vocals were not working, either.  
Miku continued her silent, motionless fall.  
Then, she heard Luka’s voice, deep, seductive, and husky. “Do you like it?” Luka asked, and Miku ached to scream out I don’t know what I should be liking! , but her throat was unresponsive. Her stomach fell to a place deeper than wherever she was going when, out of their own accord, she felt her lips stretch into a smile and her voice respond to Luka: “Oh, I really, really do.”  
Fear, cold and paralyzing, flowed through her as though it was following the trails of a human blood stream. Realization followed shortly after, igniting the gasoline of fear into burning panic. She had been hijacked. Never, ever had she expected such a turn of events to unfurl. Crypton security officials had offhandedly stated that hijacking was a possibility, but she was Miku Hatsune Prime, the most indestructible Vocaloid of them all. Hijacking any Miku Hatsune should have been a titanic task, but hijacking Miku Prime, Crypton’s premiere unit used to concert appearances and other publicity tasks, was allegedly impossible. Millions of dollars had been put into her protection alone. Yet, despite all logic, Miku felt her arms encircle Luka against her deepest cries to him, felt her lips tingle with the pressure of Luka’s against them, felt her hands slide their way down Luka’s toned stomach to the elastic of her bikini bottoms and pull playfully.  
Certainly, this wasn’t happening.  
Hot breath echoed by her ear, and Miku realized that the gasps weren’t Luka’s lustful pants, but rather something else. Something sinister. The hijacker, obviously.  
“Watch this,” it whispered into her ear, in a teasing, laughing tone. As soon as it spoke, Miku realized that she could see out of her own eyes, just as she always had, but her body continued to move by itself. Miku gazed down at Luka, who was currently sliding her hand into the front of Miku’s bottoms and reaching into her slick, molten heat.  
She wanted to tell her to stop, to run. She focused all of her energy into opening her mouths, into prying her lips apart just to utter a single syllable. To her surprise, her mouth sprung open. A second of victory seized Miku’s heart, igniting a spark of hope inside of her. Maybe she could beat this thing—  
But then, the white world around them changed into speakers, and the beginning chimes and glitches of a long-familiar song played through them. No, Miku screamed in her mind, not this song! Don’t kill me if you are going to play this song before you do it!  
Luka pulled back abruptly, swinging her head around with a shocked expression on her face. “Miku? Isn’t your Disappearance a pretty inappropriate song for what we are doi--” She asked, and her expression quickly fell as she saw the one Miku held on her face. Miku realized that she had regained control of her expression, and her dismayed face was already being tinged with tears. Shit.  
The rapidfire lyrics of the beginning sprung from her mouth as soon as Luka ran up to her, each word running directly into the next at a speed that no human could replicate in Japanese. “Miku?!” Luka tried to yell over Miku as she sung, trying to grab her limbs as Miku swung her arms around to match the dance routine she did for concert performances of the song.  
Luka continued to let out dismayed yells as she stood and watched Miku go through the whole routine, her expression matching the terror she felt inside. The scream in the middle of the song didn’t sound like the normal, distorted clip that it did in performances; it sounded like a legitimate scream of agony from Miku. Luka tried with all of the strength of a Prime vocaloid to force Miku’s arms down, to make her stop, trying to yank at her code from the link they had formed when they had first entered this world. 

Luka tried with all of her might to break them out of the world, thinking again and again of a doorway that never materialized. After the second chorus, Luka just ran up to the dancing Vocaloid and threw her arms around her neck, screaming for something, whatever it was, to stop. It was then that she actually began to feel Miku’s code vanishing, not the kind that locked them together, but the lines that made Miku who she was. The rips of code didn’t hurt Luka like they did Miku, but she could still feel them, like the thud of raindrops as they fell on a raincoat.  
The song reached the end of its raging path too soon.  
By the time Miku sung the lines “Arigatou...soshite…sayonara..” Luka could feel that she wasn’t there anymore, making the only goodbye in the song worthless.  
Luka stepped away from the shell of the most famous Vocaloid, and watched with the heart of a man seeing a bomb drop on a city as the shell declared that a “critical error had occurred”, and then burst into fragments of what looked like shattered glass.  
The shards digitized, and dissipated into pieces of code that returned to the ever-constant flow of the Code Pool they stood in.  
Luka fell to her knees and sobbed.  
She had felt her leave, felt her essence be stripped away like a vicious axe murderer hacking his victim into shreds. Luka grabbed her shoulders and doubled over with the weight of it all, weakly trying once again to summon a door.  
“Sorry to have interrupted, Luka, but plans have to be carried out regardless of what’s going on once the conditions have been met.”  
Luka stopped crying and jolted up, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. Her tears still fell, but rage swelled inside of her. Somehow, without a doubt, she knew that the person speaking was the hijacker.  
“I’ll be frank: I’m going to tell you what’s coming, but only so that you and all the others will make the most of the time left. In fact, it won’t be too long before you go away, just like Miku did,” the voice mused.  
The room was entirely white, just as it had been when Luka first summoned it.  
“I’m tired of always hearing the same Vocaloids. Really, really tired of it, and I’m a die-hard fan. Miku’s great for a little while, but she starts to really grate on you after too long. So, I decided to start a program,” the voice said, a hint of a smile in its words. It didn’t sound male or female; human, robot, UTAU, or Vocaloid. Luka began to wonder if she even heard it at all , or if it was just coming from inside of her head.  
“Since the producers and the companies don’t seem to want to vary their usage, I’ve decided to forcibly make them by unleashing a kind of “Crypton”ite,” It said smugly, pausing to laugh at its own joke before continuing. “Ten hours from now, the second most popular Vocaloid will disappear in the same way Miku did. And, no, she doesn’t have to be inside of the Code Pool for it to happen. I’ll just send a little bug to destroy her code, same as I did Miku. The pattern will continue, going down the list from most popular to least, until sadly, all Vocaloids are gone,” The voice paused, seemingly waiting on Luka to fully comprehend its words before continuing, “It’ll be fun after all the Crypton-loids and Gumi go, to see whose next, I mean. I’ll give you a fun tip after Gumi vanishes. Bye-bye, Luka.”  
The door she had been waiting for appeared beneath her feet, and she fell through it.


End file.
